1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pick-up bed storage devices and more particularly pertains to a new pick-up bed storage device for creating a storage area adjacent to a tailgate of a pick-up bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pick-up bed storage devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that may be easily positioned within a pick-up bed without adding hardware on the pick-up bed.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a device which is retrofittable to existing pick-up bed configurations such that the wheel wells and tailgate of the pick-up bed are used for stabilizing the device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new pick-up bed storage device that including a coupling assembly for securing the device to the tailgate.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a pick-up bed space dividing device for removably positioning in a pick-up bed. The pick-up bed has a bottom wall, a pair of side walls, and a tailgate. The bottom wall has a pair of wheel wells. The device comprises a first panel having an upper edge, a bottom edge and a pair of side edges. The bottom edge is selectively abutted against the bottom wall and positioned adjacent to the wheel wells such that the panel is located between the wheel wells and the tailgate. A second panel has a back edge, a front edge, and a pair of lateral edges. A hinge is attached to and pivotally couples the back edge to the upper edge. The second panel has a width between the lateral edges that is greater than a width between the side walls so that the second panel abuts an upper edge of the side walls and the tailgate when the second panel is in a horizontal position.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.